The Capitol Hunger Games
by Rabecka99
Summary: What if they did have a hunger games with the kids of the Capitol. Follow Wesco through training, interviews, and the hunger games themselves. Will she learn how to care for others, or will her selfishness be her downfall? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

"happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor, children of the Capitol."

President Paylor's fairwell still hung in the air. We couldn't believe what we had just heard. The hunger games was back, and the good people of the Capitol had to participate. I felt sick to my stomach what if I get sent into the hunger games? I might die, no, I won't get sent in, I hope. I'll just have to wait, I'm a pretty lucky person, most of the time.


	2. The reaping

Two days. I had to wait two days for the dreadful reaping, the one that would decide my fate. Now I found myself standing in a group of fifteen-year-olds, waiting for the ceremony to start. they tried to do the ceremony exactly like the ones in the district, but they couldn't do it perfectly. First of all, obviously the capitol wasn't made up of districts, so they decided to take a boy and a girl from each age. Also there would only be one reaping, not twelve, also everyone had there names entered once, no more than that, so everyone had an equal chance, and last the reaping age would start at eleven and end at twenty-two, so there would be twenty-four contestant.

The stage in front of us had a podium and twenty-four glass bowls with slips of paper, two had the number eleven two had the number twelve and so on until twenty-two.

Everyone got quite as president Paylor walked out on the stage. I looked at her indifferent face and let out a sigh, ever since the rebels won the war, the people of the Capitol have been treated like regular people, we could do everything the people from the districts could do, but now they're getting their revenge.

Paylor started a big speech about the history of Panem, the dark days, the Capitol rule, and finally the uprising.

"Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor, people of the capitol." Paylor whispered, chills went down my spine. " We're going to start with the eleven-year-olds"

she walked over to the girls bowl and her hand went straight to the bottom, as she plucked a slip of paper up.

"Tarna Felp." She shouted. Everyone's heads turned toward the eleven-year-old girl's section. All the girls parted, and a girl walked out of the middle. She was very normal looking, because you usually started getting alterations around sixteen, her hair was bright blue and curled, her lips had bright purple lipstick, and she had earrings along the length Of her ears. If I didn't know she was eleven I would've thought she was my age, she must have peaked very early. The dress she was wearing was obviously one of her best, it would have been standard day-wear three months ago, but Paylor ordered us to start dressing like the districts, this was an exception.

When the girl was halfway to the stage, she took a sharp left and started sprinting away from the stage. The guards that were wrangling the crowed grabbed her by the arms and towed her onto the stage.

"Hello, Tarna," Paylor said, as if nothing just happened. "how does it feel to be our first contestant in the games this year? I bet your parents are proud."

Tarna didn't answer, her hands were trembling, so I knew the reason that she was so quite was because it was all she could do not to burst into tears. Paylor pated Tarna on the shoulder, and then stepped away from her.

"Tarna Felp, eleven years old, contestant in the hunger games." Paylor yelled at the top off her lungs. Everyone respectfully clapped, and then Paylor walked over to the twelve-year-old boys boul and started the process again.

Everything went smoothly. After Tarna, no one would dare try to escape. There were now eight kids standing on the stage four boys, four girls. It was time for the fifteen-year-olds.

"Let's go to the fifteen-year-olds." Paylor walked over to the fifteen-year-old girls bowl, she shuffled a few papers around for a few seconds, then she plucked one off the top.

"Wesco Kingland." She shouted. The name sounded familiar, maybe an old friend or something, I looked around, trying to spot someone that was crying or looked stunned. The crowed parted in front of me, so I stepped back waiting door someone to walk past me. That's when I heard the name again.

"Wesco Kingland?" Paylor shouted again in an annoyed tone.

Hey that's my name. I thought.

It's my name.

My name. My name. My name. My name. MY NAME!

I was on stage with the others but I didn't know how I got here. There were now twenty-four people on stage. I must have missed a lot.

"Now." Paylor said. "I give you the contestants for the seventy-sixth Hunger Games!"

The crowed cheered as we were led off stage, and onto a train. I wasn't a hundred percent sure but I thought the contestants were allowed to say good-bye to their loved ones.

I guess it doesn't matter anyway, just throw tradition out the window

** Hey sorry it took me so long to update, school started and I've barely had time to breath, I'll probably update every two weeks, but I'll try to update Monday (if I'm not doing any thing) oh and for any one who is a fan of divergent, the trailer is so awesome, and I can't wait for the movie! **

**P.S. I know made the reaping go really fast but I wanted to get it out of the way, the next chapter will be a lot more exciting. **


	3. Not Myself

**AN; sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had computer problems but it's fixed now. **

I took my seat at the dinner table in between Ross and Coach. Ross was my mentor and Coach was my escort. There were twelve different cars on the train for each age. The boy that shared this car along with my mentor and escort was named Sage. When he first introduced himself I almost broke down, who names their son Sage?

He walked in now, he was skinny but had an ok build, he was short though, he was only a couple inches taller than my five two. His hair was snow white, obviuoiously done on purpose. He looked like an assortment of different body types that didn't blend well.

He took his seat across from me.

"So, what's going on." He asked.

"Just eating." I said. We had been on this train for a day now, we had no idea where we were going, by tomorrow morning we would be there, at least that's what we've been told.

"How are you guys holding up?" Asked Ross. It sounded as if he really cared. I hadn't talked to Ross or Coach much, but I could tell that Ross was a lot nicer than Coach. All of the mentors, the gamemakers, the stylists, the escorts and anyone else involved in the games besides the tributes, are all from the districts. Coach showed his hatred for us right on the surface, but Ross seemed like he knew how hew felt, and in turn he felt sorry for us.

"Fine." I stabbed my fork into the chicken on my plate.

"It'll get better." He whispered.

"How do you know?" I snap. "How could you possibly know if it'll get better or not. In case you haven't noticed, I'm getting sent to my death and there's nothing anyone can do, my life is a lot worse than yours right now, how do you know it'll get better!"

"I just do." He said in a tone that told me not to ask what he meant.

From then on dinner was a quiet affair, when I felt I had eaten a reasonable amount of food, I excused myself to my room.

in my room I gave up. Ever since the reaping, I told myself that I couldn't think of my family, but I gave up, I had to. I thought of my baby brother, who was barley a year old, then I thought of my parents, they were the best parents in the world, they gave me whatever I wanted whenever I wanted it. And last I thought of my fiancé, Fasha. Fasha, I loved him, I missed him. He was seventeen years old, in the capitol you usually got married when you were around thirty, but he said that with us there was no reason to wait, that he loved me and wanted to get married the day I turned eighteen.

I couldn't think about home anymore, it hurt to bad. I looked in the mirror on my vanity. My face was so different without the makeup, and my brown hair looked alien hanging down fron my shoulders, I usually used dye in my hair that I could wash out, even though we weren't suppose to, but I don't have hair dye here on the train.

I walked to my bed and curled up in the middle of the comforter. When I layed still like that I could just barly feel the vibration that told me I was on a train. I fell asleep to the rocking of the train.

The next morning I woke to Coach shaking my arm.

"Wake up Wesco, were here" I sat up in my bed.

"we are?" I jumped out of my bed, threw open the curtains covering the window and looked out to the new world around me.

District 12, we were in district 12.

I recognized the train station, from the many years of previous games. The station was deserted, I'd never saw it that empty. On TV the station was always full of reporters and camera crews, I guess since we'll be making our official appearance at the opening ceremony then the crews aren't suppose to see us yet.

"Come on." Coach said. "Get dressed."

He walked out of the room, and I scrambled over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and pants. I hurriedly got dressed and walked out of the room.

I stood by Coach and Sage and behind Ross waiting by the door. The door opened, and we walked out slowly. All the other districts were walking out of the train.

"Hello." A voice boomed. I looked up and saw a figure standing ten yards away from where I was standing. A bolt of recognition went through me, I knew exactly who this was.

"Happy Hunger Games, and for those of you who don't know, my name is Katniss Everdeen, winner of the seventy-fourth hunger games."

**AN; OK guys I'm so thankful that I have reviews, but I really want more people to read my story. I'm not going to tell you that if people don't start reading then I'm going to stop writing, because it wouldn't be fair to the people who do review and follow my story, but I am going to tell you to please tell your friends about my story, and please leave reviews of what you thought, even if it's just one or two words. Thank you guys so much for reading, untill the next chapter. **


	4. Katniss

**Well like I said in my last chapter I've been having computer trouble, but unlike I thought, it was not fixed, every time I started this chapter, no matter how many times I saved it, it would end up deleted. Sorry it's so short, the next one will be extra long but it's hard to sit down for three hours straight and write a story, at least for me, but that's what I had to do if I wanted a chapter up before November (when I'm getting my computer gets fixed) I'm rambling I know, so I'll get on with the story. **

I immediately heard cries of outrage bubbling up from the group of tributes. One of the guards-because there were no more peace keepers after the up rising-blew his whistle and the shouts settled to low murmurs of disagreement.

"now," Katniss spoke again, this time in a less menacing tone. "As you all know by now, the pre-games will be held right here in district twelve. There is a slight problem with that, as some of you may already know, we don't have the accommodations for all of you to stay in the same building, and as you can see, our district is still in shambles." I saw a glint of accusation in her eyes, as if it were our fault that their district got bombed, when it was in fact their own. The Capitol had given them everything, food, shelter, clothing and even protection, and all they had to do was give up twenty three children. The bridge was burned though, no use in bringing up bad memories.

"After many debates, and much elaborating, we have decided that it would be best for you to stay in the Victor's Village, with each age staying in one of the twelve houses. We don't have to worry about housing until tonight, but we wanted the information to be passed along to you, as a sort of warning."

"Why would we need a warning?" Asked the nineteen year old boy.

"Because," She went on like a recorded message, no feeling in her voice at all. "You will try to escape, not all of you but at least one, maybe more. We aren't stupid, no matter what you've heard, the houses are equip with the newest technology in all of Panem, I won't go into detail but if you attempt to escape you will not get the luxury of being in your best shape for the games." She started walking away but then as a second thought, she turned around.

"see you all tonight." She said, and then she kept walking.


End file.
